


I Loved You First

by Sutured_Sentiment



Series: Spideytorch Week 2017 [1]
Category: Fantastic Four, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Day One, Firsts, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Spideytorch Week 2017, spideytorch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutured_Sentiment/pseuds/Sutured_Sentiment
Summary: Just a small one-shot of SpideyTorch firsts.SpideyTorch Week 2017- Day One: Firsts/Lasts





	I Loved You First

    The first time they kissed was on a random rooftop. Johnny had slowly, carefully rolled up the other hero’s mask to reveal bright red cheeks and an adorable pout.

    “Hey. We’ve already established that the mask is off limits.” As the other raised his hand to pull his mask back down, Johnny caught it in his own. He leaned in and their lips melted together in a tender kiss. He sighed happily against the other hero, counting it as a win when he wasn’t shoved back. Finally, he reluctantly pulled away. He continued holding onto the hand he had captured, rubbing gentle circles over the red spandex that covered it.

    “Well, that happened.” Johnny laughed. Not quite the response he was looking for, but he would take it. He pressed a light kiss to his knuckles, grinning when he saw the other boy’s cheeks grows impossibly redder. God, he loved him so much.

    “Yes it did.” He paused.

    “Is that ok?” He was relieved when he received a nod in response. They stood there for a while, just taking in each other’s presence, somehow new. After a long moment of silence, Johnny spoke up again.

    “So, when are you going to tell me your name? Because calling you Spidey all the time is gonna get awkward.”

 

* * *

 

    His name was Peter. Peter Parker. Johnny couldn’t stop thinking about him. _Peter Parker_. It was such a simple name, but perfect in every way. Now all he needed was a face to go along with the name...

 

* * *

 

    His curiosity finally got the better of him and he decided to pay his dear Peter a visit. Peter, Peter, Peter. He would never tire of that name.

    It was easy enough to track the hero’s home address down, and he wasted no time on flying over. He knocked a few times before the door finally opened to reveal a mess of brown hair and wide hazel eyes. He felt his heart speed up and crossed his fingers.

    “Peter?” The boy glared at him and placed his hands on his hips.

    “What the hell are you doing here,” he hissed. Before he could react, Johnny was pulling him into a crushing hug. Peter gave a surprised yell.

    “Johnny,” he protested, shoving uselessly against the other’s chest.

    “You’re so cute! And your hair is so soft,” Johnny laughed as he rested his cheek atop the smaller boy’s head. His eyes suddenly widened in realization. He let go and straightened up, adjusting the collar of his shirt as he looked him in the eyes.

    “Peter Benjamin Parker.” Peter groaned, burying his face in the palm of his hand. Johnny smirked triumphantly before continuing.

    “Will you do me the honor of accompanying me on a date this evening?” Peter blinked dumbly at him. A slow smile pulled at his lips.

    “Of course.” Johnny quickly pulled him into another hug, enjoying the warm feeling that melted his heart as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him in return.

 

* * *

 

    Their date was a disaster. Of course it had to be ruined by the Green Goblin halfway through. After a long, tiring battle, they were both sweaty and covered in scrapes and bruises. Peter winced as rubbed a sore arm. They were both back in their civvies, trying to _not_ look like they’d both been hit by a bus.

    “That went well.” Johnny chuckled, clutching his aching ribs as they were jostled. He reached up to run a quick hand through his messy hair, trying desperately to smooth it done. But it was to no avail. He glanced over to see Peter struggling with the disaster on his own head. He slung an arm over his shoulders, drawing him close as they walked. He looked overhead at the stars that now twinkled in the night sky that had fallen. As they continued walking, he could feel the fatigue starting to weigh down on him. He knew Peter must feel the same as he stumbled a couple times.

    “Hey. You look about ready to pass out,” he said as he tightened his grip on the other’s hip, keeping him steady. Peter let out a breathy laugh.

    “I don’t remember Osborne being that hard to fight.” Johnny frowned.

    After Peter had stumbled and nearly fallen for what felt like the millionth time, he carefully hoisted him up, ignoring his protests.

    “Look, the Baxter building is right up there. You can crash there for the night so you don’t die out here on the streets walking home.” Peter shot him a half-hearted glare but didn’t argue any further.

    “Fine, but you can put me down. I can walk on my own.” Johnny rolled his eyes.

    “Sure you can,” he teased fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more to this at a later date if I feel like it. I don't know yet. This was kinda fun to write.


End file.
